toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodle
A doodle is a pet that can be adopted by a toon. Doodles are shaped similarly to a jellybean, albeit with eyes, ears, a nose, a mouth, legs, and spots and patterns. They came out on the Test Server on August 20th 2004http://web.archive.org/web/20041216231738/http://test.toontown.com/news.php and released to the public on September 3, 2004http://web.archive.org/web/20050924164639/http://play.toontown.com/news.php. Pet shops place several different types of doodles for adoption. Each playground has different doodles, traits, and price. Non-members can only purchase a doodle in Toontown Central. Each toon can have one doodle. Toons can also return the doodle to the pet shop. A doodle can have several traits that affect their behavior. During adoption, the toon can choose which doodle to choose, a gender, and name it. When adopted, the doodle will be sent to the toon's estate. Doodles can be trained by teaching it tricks. Doodles can also be sent into battle to perform tricks that heal the toons if successful. History Doodles were introduced to Toontown when Flippy lost his doodle. Toons had to search for the doodle. Minnie Mouse spotted Flippy's doodle, where Flippy's doodle was believed to be hiding in a ditch near Anna's Cruises Travel Agency on Tenor Terrace. It later came back with thousands of other doodles, allowing other toons to adopt a doodle at pet shops. ''Operation: Storm Sellbot'' On August 2010, some doodles from the pet shop in Daisy Gardens escaped and ran off to Sellbot Headquarters. Sparky and the other doodles apparently chewed the cables, causing the headquarters to lose most of their power. As a result, the Sellbot Factory could not manufacture higher level cogs, and the Vice President became weaker. The power was later restored, and the doodles, except Sparky, were returned to the pet shop safely. To this day, the pet shop at Daisy Gardens still contains a hole from the escape. After the events of Operation: Storm Sellbot, Sparky was found inside a hole in Lawbot Headquarters. April Toons' During April Toons' Week, doodles can talk and express their feelings clearer in phrases. Phrases Hungry *I'm tired of JellyBeans! How'bout giving me a slice of pie? *How'bout a Red JellyBean? I'm tired of the Green ones! *Oh, those JellyBeans were for planting?!! But I'm hungry! Bored *I'm dying of boredom over here! *You didn't think I understood you, huh? *Could we, like, DO something already? Excited *Wow, it's you, it's you, it's you! *mmm, jellybeans, mmm! *Does it GET any better than this? *Happy April Toons' Week! Sad *Don't go, Don't go, Don't go, Don't go, Don't go, Don't go, Don't go, Don't go, Don't go, Don't go, Don't go... *I'll be good, I promise! *I don't know WHY I'm sad, I just am!!! Restless *I'm sooo restless!!! Playful * Let's play, Let's play, Let's play, Let's play, Let's play, Let's play, Let's play, Let's play, Let's play... *Play with me or I dig up some flowers! *Lets run around and around and around and around and around and around... Lonely *Where have you been? *Wanna cuddle? *I want to go with you when you fight Cogs! Fatigue *That swim in the pond really tired me out! *Being a Doodle is exhausting! *I gotta get to Dreamland! Confused *Where am I? Who are you again? *What's a Toon-up again? *Whoa, I'm standing between you and the Cogs! Run away! Angry *... and you wonder why I never give you a Toon-up?!!! *You always leave me behind! *You love your gags more than you love me! Surprise *Of course Doodles can talk! *Toons can talk?!! *Whoa, where did you come from? Affection *You're the best Toon EVER!!!!!!!!!! *Do you even KNOW how great you are?!? *I am SO lucky to be with you!!! Process of adoption #The pet shop randomly chooses what body, tail, ears and possibly nose the players doodle model will use. #The pet shop then randomizes the doodle's stats. #The randomized doodle gets sent to the pet shop's doodle list. If someone buys it, the process starts over. #A toon buys a doodle and the randomized doodle style gets saved to that toon. #The doodle lands on the toon's estate and is now rightfully owned by the toon that bought it. #If the owner returns the doodle to the pet shop, the doodle is lost forever, unless the first phase of the process generates a same style, a rare occurrence. Names Doodles can have their own name, chosen in a pregenerated list of names. Some names are exclusive to a certain gender. Traits During the adoption process, a doodle can have various traits that affect their behavior and performance. Doodles with better quality traits are often placed for adoption in playgrounds such as The Brrrgh and Donald's Dreamland. Very Bad *Always Forgets *Always Grumpy *Always Lonely *Always Restless *Often Bored *Often Confused *Often Grumpy *Often Hungry *Often Lonely *Often Restless *Often Sad *Often Tired *Rarely Affectionate Bad *Sometimes Bored *Sometimes Confused *Sometimes Forgets *Sometimes Grumpy *Sometimes Hungry *Sometimes Lonely *Sometimes Restless *Sometimes Sad *Sometimes Tired Good *Often Affectionate *Often Playful *Pretty Calm *Pretty Excitable *Sometimes Affectionate *Sometimes Playful *Standard Very Good *Always Affectionate *Rarely Bored *Rarely Confused *Rarely Forgets *Rarely Grumpy *Rarely Lonely *Rarely Sad *Rarely Tired *Always Playful Training and caring Doodles can be cared for by opening the doodle interface. The doodle interface gives the option to feed, scratch, or call the doodle. When commanding the doodle to perform tricks, after a successful trick, the doodle may become tired and needs pampering. The doodle's feelings and energy depends on the qualities the doodle possesses. The closer the doodle is to mastering a trick, the less it becomes tired. Doodles eat jellybeans, and some become hungry more often then others. A doodle does not need to be fed jellybeans, but it does allow the doodle to feel positive and energetic quickly. Calling Doodle.png|Calling a doodle Feeding Doodle.png|Feeding a doodle Scratching Doodle.png|Scratching a doodle Feelings A doodle's feelings are identified above their heads. Tricks In the SpeedChat menu, each toon is given a category called "Pets". This category contains several tricks, with the phrase "Jump!" available to every toon. More tricks can be purchased via Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Toons can use these tricks on nearby doodles. Each trick gives a different amount of laff points, depending on which one is used and how well trained the doodle is. The doodle will respond with either a trick or a question mark, the latter being an unsuccessful command. The doodle can master the trick if trained continuously, in which the progress bar in the doodle interface increases. Phrases *Jump (5-10 Laff) *Beg (6-12 Laff) *Play Dead (7-14 Laff) *Rollover (8-16 Laff) *Backflip (9-18 Laff) *Dance (10-20 Laff) *Speak (11-22 Laff) Trick phrases (excluding Jump!) can be purchased from Clarabelle's Cattlelog for 600 jellybeans each. Doodles in cog battles Originally introduced on May 5, 2005 in the Test Server and June 2, 2005 publiclyhttps://web.archive.org/web/20060207013733/http://play.toontown.com/news.php, Doodles can also be called to perform tricks during a cog battle. In the SOS interface, the toon can call their doodle to do a trick. The doodle will appear from a portable hole and either perform the trick or look confused. If the doodle successfully performs the trick, all toons in battle will be healed, depending on the amount of laff points the trick rewards. Afterwards, the doodle returns to the estate. Doodles are the first to appear during the toon round of a cog battle. If two or more doodles are summoned, the toon on the far right will summon their doodle first. Trading card Trivia *A doodle appears on the Quicksand and Trapdoor trading cards. *Strangely, even though doodles eat only jellybeans, a chicken leg appears above the Doodle if it gets hungry. *At Toonfest 2007, there was a mention of a doodle park in development for Toontown. It was never mentioned again after. *There is a glitch where if a toon calls their doodle into battle, a plain, colorless doodle will come, instead of the intended doodle. If this doodle performs a trick, the toon will say "Good girl!", even if the doodle is a boy. http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/File:WhiteDoodle.png *Doodles can react to various Speedchat phrases that aren't from the "Pets" menu. (I.E. If a Toon selected the phrase "You Stink!" this would affect the doodle depending on how many times it's said, or which doodle it is. Often, saying quotes from the "Stinky" menu of Speedchat phrases would cause a doodle to go neutral, sad, tired, or angry. Another example would be if a Toon selected the phrase "Please don't bother me." This may cause a doodle's emotion to change, or the doodle might stop following the player.) In other languages Gallery References Category:Estates Category:Doodles